2013
Events January * 9 January - Writ of election issued for Punggol East By-Election * 10 January - North East Line train disruption, from HarbourFront MRT Station to Outram Park MRT Station from 9.50am to 4.35pm. * 16 January - Nomination Day for Punggol East By-Election * 21 January – MediaCorp Channel NewsAsia began broadcasting 24 hours daily. * 26 January - Lee Li Lian elected as MP for Punggol East SMC March * 15 March - Mass Run 2013 * 16 March - TPSS Fiesta 2013 June * 10 June to 11 June - SNO Camp 2013 * 14 June - Field of Wonderland, whereby a lot of students went to Tampines Secondary School. * 17 June – Singapore is hit by the worst haze since 1997. The PSI levels reaches levels not seen since 2006, with a PSI of 155 recorded at 10pm, after air quality plummeted into the "Unhealthy" range at 2pm. * 19 June – At 10pm, the 3-hour PSI reading set an all-time high record of 321 in the Hazardous range, surpassing the previous record of 226 during the 1997 haze. This is the first time that Singapore's PSI has entered the Hazardous range. * 20 June – At 1 p.m., the 3-hour PSI reading reached record levels once again with a reading of 371 in the Hazardous range, and Prime Minister Lee Hsien Loong got very angry with Indonesia, over the burning forest fires in Sumatra that brought up the haze to Singapore. * 21 June – At 11am, the record was broken again, with a PSI of 400 in the "Hazardous" range. * 21 June – The newly minted record was broken again at 12pm, with the PSI remaining in the "Hazardous" range with a reading of 401. * 24 June - Free travel for the Singapore MRT services had begun. * 25 June - The 3rd series of Singapore's coins is released. However, old coins from the 1st and 2nd series remain legal tender. July * 6 July - Outing with Tan Jun Yang, Cheong Jia Jin, Poh Jing Xiang and Tse Mun Hoi towards Wheelock Place, Orchard & Somerset, together with Tampines. * 9 July - GCE 'N' Level English Oral Exams. August * 9 August - Singapore celebrates its 48th year of independence. * 12 August - Eastbound MRT train was suddenly diverted to Ang Mo Kio. * 18 August – The National Day Rally 2013 speech was delivered at the ITE College Central. * 25 August - ITE Open House September * 16 September - GCE 'O' Level E Maths, approved all the extra time. GCE 'N' Level English (Listening Comprehension) * 17 September - GCE 'N' Level SSH (Social Studies) * 18 September - GCE 'N' Level English (Paper 1 & 2) October * 4 October - TPSS Graduation Night 2013. * 6 October - Jeremy Mok and Daisy Ang had been married. * 7 October - Physics & Chemistry GCE 'N' Levels * 8 October - SSH & E Maths (Paper 1) GCE 'N' Levels * 9 October - A Maths (Paper 1) GCE 'N' Levels * 10 October - E Maths (Paper 2) GCE 'N' Levels * 11 October - A Maths (Paper 2) GCE 'N' Levels * 17 October - GCE 'N' Level - Design & Technology * 23 October - The GCE Olympics had been ended because Timothy Mok had finished the "O" Level Mathematics. November * Early November - Hackings started occurring, and the YouTube video of Anonymus Hacker Group's The Messiah threatening the Singapore government. * 15 November - Timothy Mok had longed to go to the newly opened Star Vista, together with the Legoland Malaysia that was started since September 2012. * 23 November - Timothy Mok had went to Sim Lim Square. * 24 November – The MediaCorp TV Channel 8 celebrates its 50-year anniversary it was established on 1963 (before on 23 November). * 26 November - Timothy Mok had went to GV Plaza Singapura with Bert Koh and Ethel Ernest, together with the newly renovated shopping mall. December * 3 December - Bedok Mall opened together with Westgate. * 8 December - Singapore saw a riot at Little India. 27 had been arrested, a lot of people are injured and several emergency vehicles were overturned. One smashed the bus front windscreen. * 18 December - Circle MRT Line disrupted from 11.21pm to 4am for 23 out of 28 stations * 22 December - Opening of the Downtown MRT Line Stage 1, stretching from Bugis MRT Station to Bayfront and Chinatown MRT Station, and broke down altogether. * 27 December - Downtown Line also broke down on the 5th day. * 29 December - Opening of the Marina Coastal Expressway (MCE), Singapore first undersea expressway.